


HEART APPROVES

by kanguin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I suck at writing, M/M, changmin day when i wrote this, first au, maybe a little angst?, sunkyu best boys, thinking as i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanguin/pseuds/kanguin
Summary: Sunwoo can't seem to figure out what this feeling is. Everything about the boy he sees makes his heart flutter. He tells himself not to fall for him. But maybe his heart thinks differently.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> hey yeah, so this is my first little story and i've written a tiny bit before, but like i kinda suck but anyways hopefully you enjoy this. 🥺

Sunwoo has never felt like this. 

The feeling of something tearing at his heart. Holding on to it and never letting go. It feels like someone trying to penetrate into all his emotions that he's had cluttered up. All those flowing out after one glance at the boy behind him. He counts the number of times his heart beats. 1, 2, 3... all he knows that it's beating 1 too many times. "Yah! Kim Sunwoo! Are you listening?!" a voice breaks him away from his dazed state as he looks over to Chanhee who gives him a small smack. "What were you saying?" he asked quietly. Chanhee just sighed. "You were looking at Changmin again weren't you?" Sunwoo didn't say anything, but Chanhee went on anyways. "What does it take to get you to listen for once?" Sunwoo ignored his best friend focusing back on Changmin who was laughing with his friends. It was only until Chanhee began to finish his whole tantrum did Sunwoo listen. "If you're obsessed with him why don't you just ask him out?"

"I can't hyung" Sunwoo shook his head, as if the answer was already obvious. "Why not? Do you parents have a dating rule?" 

"Well... no" Sunwoo huffed. "I just don't know yet, I don't wanna date someone I barely interact with, who knows? What if I date him and he ends being crazy? or what if he's not who I think he is?" dating was definitely the last thing Sunwoo wanted to do right now. Chanhee scoffed. "Your thinking too much, look at Changmin! How much harm do you think he can do?"

Chanhee did make a point. With a face like Changmin's no one would expect anything bad out of that boy. "I just-" Sunwoo couldn't find the right words for his answer. _I like him... but what if he doesn't like me back?_ Changmin was always doted by their classmates. People would only say sweet words to him. Compliments, and praises sweet enough to rot your teeth. While Sunwoo contrasted him. He was more aggresive towards others, and only let his walls down around others he was close with. He was the one who'd pick fights or end up in one. Instead of sweet nothings, he got plenty of threats and curses. It wasn't his fault of course. It was just the way he was. The teachers called for the students to head back in. Sneaking one last look at Changmin, Sunwoo followed the other students back into the school. 

"Again?!" Sunwoo whipped around to face Chanhee who was giving him that look again. "Sunwoo your completely whipped! Take my advice! Just ASK HIM!" Sunwoo's face turned a shade of red. "No hyung! I already told you!" he whined. "I don't get it? What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not taking your advice, let's not forget what happened LAST TIME?" Sunwoo gave Chanhee a small glare, it made the older blush and laugh quietly. The 2 were fortunate they sat together in the back. The teacher always loved to listen in. Whenever she came by, Sunwoo and Chanhee pretended to not know each other and do their work. That's how they ended up sitting together in the first place. Right now, she had her eagle eyes scanning the classroom. It was quite creepy. Scolding those who made a single noise. It was when she left the room did Sunwoo look back up. Only to meet the eyes of the student sitting in front of him. That student happened to be Younghoon. He could see in the corner of his eye, Chanhee's reaction. He wanted to roll his eyes at his crazy friend. "Excuse me?" Younghoon started politely. "Uh yes?" Sunwoo couldn't really tell what he wanted from his face and tried his best to figure it out. "Can you give this... to Changmin? You have your next class with him right?" the look in Younghoon's eyes was pleading. Sunwoo assumed that the small sheet of folded paper had to be important. "Sure" he managed to get out. He took the paper from Younghoon's hand lightly. "Thank you," right then the teacher had arrived and Younghoon had whipped around like nothing had happened. 

Sunwoo's fingers played with the paper. He curled the fragile edges. It wouldn't be right to open the note for Changmin. But he was VERY tempted to. The idea of interacting with the other made Sunwoo's heart heavier. _Just a peek? It won't hurt..._ he flipped open the top part of the note. Eyes landing on the works written black on white. _Let's meet after school, baby._ The one word alone made Sunwoo want to gag. But he couldn't help the small pain in his chest from reading the note. He folded it up again. Mood crushed. Of course Changmin would date someone like Younghoon, who was perfect in every way. He'd give the note to Changmin and forget about it all. He had predicted this. _Why go all the way to come back broken up again?_

Sunwoo dreaded every moment when he walked down that hall. 

Every step was just closer to heartbreak. He was surprised he managed to get through the door with the small paper still in hand. Peeking into the classroom, there he saw Changmin. Chatting with his friends. Smiling brightly. Sunwoo started to approach him. Praying he wouldn't fuck it up. "Excuse me?" he repeated it like the way Younghoon had done to him. Changmin looked at him surprised but smiled when he saw the note. "For me?" he asked eyes wide. "Uh yeah..." Sunwoo handed him the note. He watched as Changmin opened it delicately. The older boy read the message and his eyes grew larger. "After school? What time do you want to meet?" it took Sunwoo many minutes to realize Changmin was talking to him. Before he could register it all, he told him 3 PM, resulting in Changmin giving him a tight hug. That's when Sunwoo realized two things. 

1) Younghoon had been trying to _ask_ Changmin out

2) Younghoon had never _signed the note_

Sunwoo wanted to cry. He had fucked up once again...

"YOU WHAT?!" if Sunwoo was scared of anyone. It just might've been angry Chanhee. Who was now smacking himself in the face. "It was an accident I swear!" Sunwoo begged. "I know THAT. Your too much of a saint to date, but what about Younghoon?" Sunwoo hadn't actually given much thought about Younghoon. But once he did he went pale. As if like magic, he suddenly received a message. 

**YH:** Did you give him the letter?

 **SW:** Okay... you see...

Sunwoo sighed. The door to his room locked. He breathed in and out several times. He would go with Changmin. Explain the mistake and then deal with Younghoon. Yes his plan was perfect. After making sure no mistakes were to be seen, Sunwoo gathered himself up. He could just tell Changmin and go back to being a happy single little boy. **Perfect.**

When Sunwoo entered the park, Changmin was already there on his phone. He looked up at Sunwoo face lighting up. "Ah, your here!" they walked together no one saying a word. Sunwoo had been expecting something like this. He wasn't normally one to start a conversation in the first place. He decided it'd be easier to tell Changmin about the mistake and go. "I-"

"Did you actually write that note?" Sunwoo was taken aback at Changmin's sudden words. "Huh?" 

"The note you wrote? I've seen your writing before. It looks neater then this." Changmin held up Younghoon's note. Sunwoo wanted to sink into a hole. "You see..." it didn't take long before Sunwoo spilled it all. About Younghoon and how he was trying to tell him. Changmin listened to it all. "Sorry..." Sunwoo apologized. He had been too much of a wimp

"You don't have to be sorry! It was just an accident!" Changmin insisted. "No hard feelings." he rested a hand on Sunwoo's shoulder. There was that feeling again. They were able to talk more freely. Turned out Changmin was pretty nice. Nothing like the cliche horrors that had haunted Sunwoo's mind. He waved goodbye to his new friend. Glad that the misunderstanding was now understood. He could tolerate the skips in his heard. He was one step closer. Maybe the idea of loving someone wasn't so bad...

"BANG!" the locker hit the back of Sunwoo's head. Almost blacking him out. He gasped looking up. Younghoon's face towering over him. "You just had to do ONE THING!" Another punch was coming towards Sunwoo. Swiftly he moved away from it. "I said! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" 

"Accidents like that don't happen" there was snarl plastered on Younghoon's face. People were already gathering around to watch. The attention was suffocating Sunwoo. He only spent time alone or with Chanhee, being around several others made him want to shrink. He looked around trying to escape the fight. Only to be hit again. This hit being more forceful. Directed in the stomach and hitting him sqaure. Not only did Younghoon have a handsome face, he was quite strong as well. Sunwoo could hear the gasps of the others students. The pain spread through his body like a wildfire. Taking over his side completely. Sunwoo tried to scream. But he couldn't. Most of his energy was drained. With the amount he had left. Sunwoo aimed towards Younghoon's face. Hearing a crack. He was too tired to look up and see what damage he had done. Before falling unconscious, He saw Changmin's shocked and horrified face. Plastered with fear and maybe some _regret._

Sunwoo woke up in Chanhee's house. His friend sitting beside him. "Thank god!" he pulled Sunwoo into a hug who winced in pain from the flaming in his side. "Ah sorry... it must hurt." Sunwoo nodded. "Rest okay?" Chanhee placed the covers on him. Returning to his original position. Laying there, Sunwoo could here chatter in the floor beneath. Some argument. He couldn't make out the exact words. "Chanhee?"

"Hm?"

"Who's downstairs?" he asked.

"Ah... Younghoon's parents, and uh Changmin's family" _Changmin._ That meant he was downstairs. With Younghoon no doubt. "Can I go?" he pleaded. "Sunwoo... it's not smart to-" like his usual self, Sunwoo ignored his friend and slipped down the stairs peaking over. Younghoon was sitting there. His face seemed to be bleeding, covered in bandages. It was then Sunwoo noticed the ones on his own face and his side. As expected, Changmin was sitting there calming the other. "It's okay! I bet he didn't mean it!" Sunwoo's heart did flips. Was Changmin really protecting him? "No Min, He's a **monster."**

"Monster?"


	2. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya I'm back again. The first chapter did okay I'm glad. So I decided to continue this in the end. I also have a wattpad account if you guys want it then you can ask for it. anyways enjoy! 💖

**"Monster?"**

Sunwoo had been called many things. But never a Monster. He knew he got aggressive sometimes. The scars and bruises on his skin served as a reminder everyday. Hearing the word from someone just hit something in his heart. It shattered when he heard Younghoon continue. "Who would love him?" 

Although he wanted to punch Younghoon right there and then. Sunwoo knew he was right. He was pathetic. No one would love him. Not even someone who loved everything. Definitely not Changmin. Slipping back into the shadows. Sunwoo returned to the room where Chanhee stood with a stern look. "I told you not to go down" he scolded him. "Sorry" Sunwoo collapsed back into bed. This concerned Chanhee. "Are you okay?" there was no reply. He sighed. He wished he could help Sunwoo. But how could he when even his own heart was out of place?

Changmin winced at the way Younghoon described Sunwoo. The way he talked about the boy made Changmin wonder if it was even the same person he had talked to in the park. "I'm sure it was an accident" he told Younghoon. "I've known Sunwoo for years Min, he hasn't changed." Changmin didn't want to believe it. But he'd only known this person for a few days. He could do nothing but slightly shake his head. 

The next day at school, everyone was talking about the fight. Sunwoo ignored the stares that burned into him. The only thing he could here was what Younghoon had said. It all played in his mind. He wished it'd go away. But the more he tried, the harder it pushed back. Nothing hurt more than the sight of Changmin and Younghoon chatting and smiling in the halls. 

He knew it'd play out like this. It always did. 

Sunwoo was a monster. The closer he got to someone the more harm he did to them. "Sun," he turned to see Chanhee approaching him. "You NEED to confess" his best friend him shook him by the shoulders. "I already told you" Sunwoo gave him a sad look. Chanhee knew that look. He'd seen it so many times. Each time it never failed to make him feel pity for his friend. "Just because it happened with her, doesn't mean it'll happen again"

"You don't know that" Sunwoo's voice cold. He turned away from Chanhee trekking away. 

Changmin sat in class. His thoughts away from the lesson. They floated around lightly and airily. They filled with only one face. An awkward but bright smile. Changmin played with the corner of his notebook. When an idea suddenly came to him. "Yes" he told himself. "This is perfect"

Sunwoo was surprised to find a small sheet of paper tucked in his locker. 

He never got notes. Especially not from other students. They'd always avoid him when passing messages along to their friends and lovers. Every time giving the look. The stare that said, _your not human._ The looks of uncertainty and the glares filled with hatred. 

_Let's meet in the park!_

_\- Changmin_

It surprised Sunwoo. Changmin wanted to see him?

Even after what he did to Younghoon?

Changmin dug his toes into the ground. _Would he come?_ There were so many questions, and too little answers. He knew, if he saw Sunwoo that he needed to ask him. _Why had he hurt Younghoon? Surely he had his reasons?_ Changmin was relieved when he saw the boy's face. "Sunwoo!" he called out. He saw Changmin face lighting up and rushing over. 

"I thought you wouldn't come." Changmin laughed. "Of course I would" Sunwoo laughed along. They walked together. Side by side. _It's now or never._ "Sunwoo." 

"Hm?"

"Why?" Changmin didn't even finish his question and Sunwoo already started to speak. 

"I was scared, he was coming at me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to fight again. Maybe I'm tired of having to go through each day knowing someone will beat me up in the end"

Changmin was horrified. "What do you mean? This happens often?" Sunwoo looked at him surprised. "I thought everyone knew."

"I talked to Younghoon yesterday" Changmin started. Sunwoo gave him a funny look but didn't say anything. "I told him what you did was an accident. I told him I wasn't interested. He took it okay. I think it was in that moment where he acted up." 

"Why did you say no hyung? Isn't Younghoon perfect?" Sunwoo questioned. Changmin smiled. 

"Wha? Why are you smiling?" Sunwoo suddenly shouted. "Maybe I love someone else." This got Sunwoo to shut up. "You can tell me hyung! I'm trustworthy!" this allowed Changmin to laugh. "Yah! Only if you tell me who you like!"

"Fine"

"1,2,3"

" **You"**


	3. Melodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back. I said this was gonna be short. So I'll finish the last chapter here. There's more notes in the end. I'll add my wattpad account at the end too! Anyways thanks for reading the last 2 chapters! ❤️ (there may be typos and grammar mistakes as I haven't read it through. but I'll go back later to fix them up.)

**"You"**

Sunwoo backed away surprised. He had expected one of the pretty boys in school, or at least someone relatively close to Younghoon. A rich and smartass kid. But this was not what he had expected. He showed his shock when he let out a tiny gasp, which Changmin mirrored. None of them said anything. "You like me?" 

It was as if they were the same person. Saying the phrase simultaneously.

There was nothing else between them. No hatred. No secrets. Only Sunwoo's lips on Changmin's. He could be a monster. He didn't care. As long as he had Changmin's love. Changmin kissed him back and smiling widely against it. He pulled away and Sunwoo gave him a hug. All his worries of what Changmin could've been washed away. If this was who he really was, then he could live with it. 

"Yah! Your not going to hold me forever right?" Changmin's voice snapped Sunwoo back to reality. The older looked so tiny in his arms, he could only give him a grin. 

* * *

**Few Weeks Later...**

"YOU'RE DATING WHO?!" 

"Ssssh, Sunwoo be quiet!" that was rather hard for Sunwoo when Chanhee just told him the news. "Oh My God of all people you could date your dating Kim Younghoon?" this made Chanhee turn the reddest Sunwoo had ever see him turn. The younger boy shut his eyes as if still taking in the information, only to open them and see Younghoon approaching in the distance. "Uh I gotta go..." Sunwoo slipped away as Younghoon placed an arm around Chanhee. "Where's he going?"

It wasn't hard to find Changmin. Just look for the crowd. Most of the people walked away when Sunwoo approached near the tables. They could stare and gossip. But he was just glad to have Changmin in his arms and to shower him with love, that he of course returned back. "Did you here about Chanhee and Younghoon?" Changmin asked the younger. "Uh... yeah..." Sunwoo replied shortly. Changmin looked at him with a questioning look, but didn't push it. 

* * *

It was when Sunwoo was at his locker did Younghoon approach him. 

"Hey, you heard I assume?"

"Yes."

"No hard feelings? I'm sorry what I said was bad I don't know what got to me."

This hit Sunwoo. He smiled at the other and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just take care of Chanhee well" this earned a laugh from the other who returned his smile. He wouldn't have it in him to be that aggressive person again. 

* * *

Sunwoo sat on the bed playing on his phone, while Changmin was washing up. He suddenly got a text, surprised to see who it was from. 

**Juyeon:** Hey! Sunwoo it's been awhile!

 **Sunwoo:** Yeah it has man. Hru?

 **Juyeon:** I'm fine, guess what!

 **Sunwoo:** What?

 **Juyeon:** Remember Hyunjae?

 **Sunwoo:** Hm... I can recall the face. 

**Juyeon:** Well... you know how I liked him ?

 **Sunwoo:** Yes...

 **Juyeon:** He asked me out last week! Isn't that amazing?!

Sunwoo smiled seeing his friends enthusiasm through text. After ending the conversation, Changmin had already came out and dressed, flopping next to Sunwoo on the bed, who hugged the older in his arms peppering his face with light kisses. "Let's go out for a date, how does that sound?" Changmin asked airily. "That sounds perfect." holding Changmin closer, Sunwoo was swallowed by his boyfriends scent. Making him drowsy but happy. "Why don't we go with Chanhee and Younghoon?"

"That sound nice"

"Mhm" Sunwoo hummed. Changmin's head was rested on his shoulder while he breathed in and out deeply. "Let's watch a movie with them!" 

Sunwoo could only say yes to the adorable lump next to him. "Whatever you say"

"Sing me a song please" Changmin insisted. That's what Sunwoo did. 

**Long nights, daydreams**

  
**Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool**

  
**But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you**

  
**Headlights, on me**

  
**Racing to 60, I've been a fool**

The rest of the night was filled with Sunwoo's humming. While Changmin listened to the melodies falling asleep. Pressing one last kiss on his lips, Sunwoo drifted off thinking. _I'm the luckiest person in the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small fluffy ending. I'll probably write something like a part 2 for the date. But I'll leave you to guess the song in the end. As promised here's my wattpad account right [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kanguin). 💓

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter done! there will be about 2 more after this. hopefully you enjoyed it! thank you!


End file.
